


The 100 Preferences.

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, I might Add Niylah later if I feel like it, Imagines, More tags to be added, fears, headcanon imagines, headcanons, sleeping, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Just little headcanons/imagines of some of the characters from the 100 and how u would react or interactMainly girlsMainly what I’ve already said
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Lexa (The 100)/Reader, Luna (The 100)/Reader, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Niylah, Octavia Blake/Reader, Ontari (The 100)/Reader, Raven Reyes/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 49





	1. How you sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like them! Feel free to suggest but no promises 
> 
> Only happy comments welcome
> 
> No meanies
> 
> Love y’all ❤️
> 
> Also a fair warning
> 
> NO SEX OR SMUT ASKS
> 
> AT ALL
> 
> NEVER EVER EVER
> 
> THE MOST I WILL EVER DO IS LIKE A KINK
> 
> BUT EVEN THAT IS A STRETCH
> 
> I WILL ONLY DO WHAT IM COMFORTABLE WITH DOING

Lexa:  
Holds you close, and likes resting her head on your chest so she can hear your heartbeat and know your alive.

Ontari: is a pretty flustered big spoon, at first just lays their all stubborn like, then roughly grabs you by the collar and forcefully shoved you into position, then is all sweetness and cuddles.

Raven:

Will take off her brace then usually get in a comfy position with her leg, but usually is as least holding a part of you.

Luna:

Holds you close no matter what. Her cuddles are a combination of spooning hugging and loving all in one. She likes to bury her face in your neck all embarrassed like, her mane of curls are always in your face.

Octavia:

Kinda is like a mini teddy bear. She will wrap both her arms and legs around you , the legs a bit looser, as if to hold u tight and protect you. Make sure your safe in her arms. But of course has her sword strapped to her back at the ready like the grounder she is.


	2. Secret fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I’m glad people actually read this!!!
> 
> Because I’m generous I’m giving out the second chapter today as well 😋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope these seemed a bit on point!

Lexa:   
If it wasn’t obvious from the show, the dark. That’s why she has like ten million fucking candles in every single room.  
You always comfort her and tell her to close her eye and chant, “it’s only dark cause my eyes are closed”

Ontari:  
Phffft! A fear? The great and badass bitch ontari Afraid of something? As if...  
Though she could be particularly more comfortable with spiders. There just so creepy. You know this and feed her ego when she says she’s afraid of nothing, but when there is a spider, you look her in the eyes and kill it, she gives u a grateful nod in return.

Raven:   
Becoming weak, vulnerable, crippled, useless. More like insecurities then fears. You tell her otherwise until she had her signature smile on her face . 

Luna:  
Ironically, water. Not because she doesn’t like the sea, she loves the sea, it’s just after she got water boarded all she can think of when she sees a large amount of water, or a big tub of it, is how she was tortured. Gagging and coughing and spitting the whole time. When she sees said big mass of water, she gets a aura type flashback and starts choking and panicking like she did only to have you sit her down as. Get her breathing normally.

Octavia: 

Not being strong enough to save her brother Bellamy. Her worst nightmare is him dying. Or getting hurt. So she trains every day. Become more and more of a grounder. Cause grounders can save their friends and family. And she desperately wants to save hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome


	3. Childlike habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something the girls do that could be viewed as childish, but overall makes u love them just a bit more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh I’m back
> 
> Have fun

Lexa:  
Is kinda embarrassed, but then speaks in one word sentences that u can decode like “bed” “closet” “Check” and Always makes u check under the bed and in the closet for “monsters.”   
in her case though a monster could have been an assassin or a reaper. But still, pair this with the gazillion candles she puts on to feel safe and it’s pretty childish. And she will just bury her face into a pillow all humiliated and then u will come along and just hug her and tell her it’s all ok. And she will eventually feel happy and safe.

Ontari:  
She would legitimately murder anyone who mentioned it, but she still has a security blanket. You found it adorable   
But could never really talk about it for fear of her having an outburst. But at certain times when she was nervous, insecure, or dare I say scared, you would just calmly mention “you have softi?” (Her name for the blanket, softey = softi) and if she nodded her head yes u would leave it at that and snuggle with her, and if she shook it no, and have her hands be twitching, you would smoothly walk over to where she hid it and come and drape it over her shoulders like she liked. It offered the best comfort that way. She would then drape if over your shoulders too in thanks.

Raven:  
Since she was usually under so much stress and pain in the day, it wouldn’t be surprising to know she has a couple habits of her own. 1. She has a tendency to stick her pointer and middle finger in her mouth and suckle lightly whenever she was aggravated, or deep in thought when working, you would have to constantly check if her hand was clean so she wouldn’t be inhaling germs constantly, she didn’t do it much though, considering she was a mechanic who used her hands a lot, but if that wasn’t enough, her night time ritual was, she laid her head in your lap or shoulder, and wait for you to tell her a story. She was used to the humming of the Ark, and without it the silence caused wicked insomnia, so you were more than willing to help your adorable looking girlfriend out, and talk to sooth her to sleep. Once you heard her purr snores, you knew she was ok and pulled her into your chest just a bit tighter.

Luna:  
Her hair.  
Her hair entirely.  
She constantly had to be sucking her hair.   
Way more serious then ravens. Had a bit of an addiction to it. If anything set her off which wasn’t too common considering her peaceful state, she would immediately reach for a handful of curls, stuff them in her mouth, and suck violently. Apparently it had started right after she had killed her brother. And u did not want to bring back those painful memories. So when that happened you would take her into your arms and just try to slowly coax the hair out. Not wanting her to cough up hair or some other disease u didn’t know of.  
But u did find it endearing when she did it. She did it a lot though, and was a reminder that you couldn’t just stop, she would need a constant source of protection.  
And the hair offered that.

Octavia:

She sometimes still sleeps with Bellamy at night when she has a nightmare, or just really wants to feel safe and protected.  
You know she still needs the comfort of her brother so when she gets that look in her eyes you just calmly walk her to Bellamy’s room and give her a hug and kiss on the forehead and a promise to return in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome


	4. Love language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (aka how they show their love without actually showing it cause they gay and flustered)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u likes this commenter from the comments! —
> 
> Aka Cat_ch_23

Lexa:

Since she’s the commander, she doesn’t have too much time to do stuff for you, but she always manages to surprise you with little things, weather it be your favorite food for dinner, or a new jacket made out of material you like, she tries, and sometimes it ends up bad but you love her for it.

Ontari :

Ok she’s horrible at this. Legit. She sucks. You could not find someone worse at showing their love. But you know she means well, and that’s what she’s truly trying to communicate, so when you wake up to see the dead body of a past bully laying at the bed step, and a grinning Ontari, you ignore the feeling of screaming and instead just kiss her deeply, you do make sure that she swears never to kill someone who’s purely innocent though, and never ever ever a child.

Raven :

She’s raven. So she’s always making little contraptions here and their. She once surprised you with a heart welded together out of spare scrap materials. She also is not the best at ‘gifting’. Like if she has a gift for you, and she’s far to lazy to love from where she’s standing, she will legit just chuck it straight at you, and yes, numerous times it has hit you in the head. She usually just screams ‘SORRY BABE! GO SEE ABBY! LOVE YOU!’ In response.  
But you laugh it off and say ‘LOVE YOU’ back.

Luna :

Honestly she’s probably the best out of all of these losers, being Floukru and all, she will probably ask you to a dance. (Cause i stan the Floukru’s have multiple proms like every month and nothing can change my mind) she also just loves to cuddle you and is totally fine with PDA. (As we actually saw in the 100) she loves to give you forehead kisses throughout the day, and basically treats you like the best human being in the world. Lunas awesome. And is like the best at love.

Octavia:

She’s more dastardly at this, better then Ontari and Lexa, worse then Luna and raven. She will probably just be like, “IF I SHOOT THIS ARROW INTO THE BULLSEYE IT MEANS I LOVE YOU THAT MUCH!” And then she will of course.  
Cause she’s Octavia. And that’s what she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome


	5. Something they like that you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh
> 
> Here
> 
> Have another chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun
> 
> Comments welcome/needed if u want ur prompts to be done

Lexa: 

She literally starts swooning when you go on a long passionate rant, defending your side of the story. All brave , bold, daring, powerful, and tall, she will fucking swoon...  
Also she loves when you buy her candles.  
She really loves it.

Ontari:

When you do something she previously failed at. Yes you would have thought she be mad. But she fell ten times now trying to climb that tree to grab her previous thrown sword, so you quickly scramble up the tree for her, grab the weapon, and climb all the way down except for the last branch. you kinda just hang their, one hand on the branch keeping you in the air, your body dangling as you use the other to hold the sword, watching as she sits jaw dropped on the floor where she had fallen from previous attempts , barely getting out a “h-how?!” But then she stands comes over and holds her arms out, and you know all is well, as you drop into your lovers arms.

Raven :

She loves when your her little assistant, patiently waiting as she works her brain far too much putting together some extremely complicated contraption, sparks flying everywhere. You will stand their and keep her company. Not talking much, just your presence calms her. But your their to give her every single tool she needs. You had stayed up late with her memorizing them all just for this.  
And when she’s done she will beam at you with a Reyes smile, and you will smile in return.

Luna : 

She loves two things about you,  
1\. She loves when you play and teach the kids on the oil rig, talking to them and explaining everything. You become one of them as you laugh and run around, as she stands on the sidelines and watches in adoration.  
2\. She loves when you physically touch her, (no not that way) I mean comforting physical touch. (Again not that way) I mean like a hug, a hand hold, a cuddle. She was deprived of physical love and comfort growing up as a natblida except from her brother Dom, and she hates to think of him so has ended up touch starved. So she constantly want to be held or holding you, as if brings her great comfort that Dominik is peaceful with the waves.

Octavia: 

She actually melts into a little puddle and gets super in love with you when you speak in trigedasleng. She loves it with all her heart and will adore you if you do anything remotely grounder-like and speak in the language. (Basically imagine the Addams family when Morticia speaks French and the husband literally swoons)   
But ya, Octavia loves it so you try to do it as often as you can and lots of times ask her for translations of stuff even though you already know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do our girls do when they get jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this one!

Lexa :

Gets all standoffish and is super immature, brooding severely and refusing to talk to you, until eventually you figure it out with the subtlest of nonverbal cues, and once you do, you make sure to tell her that that person means nothing to her, she is nothing compared to her.

Ontari :

Honestly, did u really expect her to take jealousy well?

Usually it just ends in a lot of threatening, screaming, and if ur too blind or coy, a little bit of blood.

All in all. It’s just best you don’t get Ontari jealous.

Raven :

It’s raven! And what’s raven the queen of besides bombs? Say it with me, ANGST AND HIDING EMOTIONS!  
Basically she might be jealous, but doesn’t want to tell you because she’s also the queen of saying “I’m fine!” 

But you know her well enough to see the little looks thrown over her shoulder, and the grimace that lingers just a bit too long. And soon enough, you separate yourself from what’s making her so upset, or say something to said person in front of her that clearly draws a line.

All in all, she’s extremely great fun even if she refuses to show it, but you note she’s definitely more cuddly that night.

Luna :

She’s basically the best at everything cause she’s Luna and theirs no explanation needed.  
She’s normally never jealous cause she trusts you wholeheartedly. But if she ever is, she will come up to you and say so, and then apologizing for getting jealous.  
You of course apologize back and make sure to reassure her that she is the only one In your life.

Luna is as calm at the waves.

Octavia :

She’s kinda like your stereotypical teen.

Glaring at said person whenever she’s around, or making offhanded comments that can be perceived as rude. She’ll deny it if you confront her, and hold it in, until eventually she bursts. Claiming your gonna leave her to be with that said person.  
But you know she’s not trying to be petty, this fear stems from a life of being hidden away, and abandoned, all of her loves leaving her.  
So you give her a hug and tell her over and over that you love her and no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts and comments welcome


	7. Places they melt at if you touch (innocently!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just kinda their weak spots on their bodies that they like where u touch
> 
> Or not? It’s confusing 
> 
> Just read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again 
> 
> NOTHING IN HERE IS SMUTTY

Lexa:

The very bottom of her neck, and very tops of her shoulders. She has to carry a lot of weight on her shoulders (figuratively and literally, that shoulder pad is not light!) so when you two are alone and can finally show affection for each other, you will press on those sensitive areas and she will moan in relief. (Not that way get ur head outa a gutter if ur thinking this, if u didn’t know by now I am a no sex boi)   
By relief I mean cause all that pent up stress and pain is released and you would moan in relief too.

Ontari:

The Lower part of her back and spine.  
She usually is currently or about to start screaming her head off at something and making death threats so you come up to her and snake your hand around her waist and give a tender squeeze, right around the lower back area. She will stop right in the middle of her lecture, her mouth agape and her eyes slight wide as she whimpers slightly. Then you will slowly rake your hand up and down her spine causing her to shudder like crazy and immediately back down from whatever she was doing and spare the life of whoever she was about to kill.   
Then u lead her back to your room as she has tears in her eyes in the wild restraint she has to show when u had stopped squeezing her waist. You then dive into bed and snuggle up together as you give into her anticipation in reward for her good behavior (And when I say good behavior I mean in a NON SEXY WAY) . (By giving into her anticipation I mean give her a MASSAGE their. NO SMUT.)

Raven:

Obviously her injured leg! When she is in severe pain, being the stubborn ass she is, she will try to hide it or play it off. But you will know her well. And when she almost collapses when a unexpected lightning bolt of pain jolts through her (she only didn’t collapse cause you were already at her side waiting to catch her)  
You beg her to take a break and she relents. You pull her onto your lap in your bed (the bed only cause it supports her leg, NO OTHER REASON) and start to massage her injured hip and leg. She grunts in pain every once in a while, and you quickly lessen the pressure, but she insists on pressing harder cause “she’s already rendered immobile, might as well get the pain out as quick as you can.” So you do and she’s happy to be with you.

Luna: 

Everywhere. She’s touch starved, so she likes to be touched everywhere. It’s a little scary for her at first, says it’s like someone is physical burning her when you first touch. But then it goes away and she is so overly stimulated and she loves it. But she liked her face to be cupped, her neck to be stroked, and fingers raking through her curly hair the most out of everything. It actually relaxes her so much that if you don’t stop quickly she will fall asleep. (Well as long she has a small mouthful of curls, she sucks them in her sleep too.) but all in all relishes to be held an cuddle 24/7.

Octavia:

Her shoulders only, you will rub her shoulders to get all the tension and knots out of them. She will groan a bit, because they really hurt from all the training she had done, but you continue anyway, knowing she needs this. Also she loves when you press in the complete middle of the two shoulders on her back, it’s kinda on the spine a bit but also a little pressure point so she immediately moans and starts shivering violently. (Kinda like someone taking that pressure point on your elbow and getting right over the vein and then pressing really hard back and forth. ) To some it hurts, to some it’s relaxing, for Octavia it’s both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome


	8. What type of sleep person they are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically if their a morning person or a night owl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah; I’m posting way to many chapters in such a short time
> 
> Deal with it 
> 
> Your welcome I’m practically shooting fandom at you

Lexa :

She’s such a morning person, always up and at her commander duties. You find it a bit annoying cause ur not used to waking up so GOD DAMN EARLY, and shes super sympathetic about it. So she’s super quiet when she gets up and ready.  
But when she goes to sleep she likes waiting an hour after you have drifted off into subconsciousness, so she can make sure no one is attacking you tonight.

Ontari :

She is NOT a morning person. She’s a whiny little child if she’s awake before 11, screaming incoherently and threatening anyone within ten feet of her.   
You try to soften the blows by giving her the grounded version of coffee, and then promptly dragging her back to bed and snuggling her until she either falls back to sleep, or regains a bit more humanity.

Raven : 

She’s neither. She’s an insomniac by choice. Mainly stays up all night working on some random project . Or fixing something, or welding something. Anything to occupy her mind. She doesn’t like sleeping much, as that when she gets nightmares of Alie. But she does know her own body, and times herself, so she will come to bed the day before she would have passed out from exhaustion. And that’s when she lays with you, dependent for a story to Lully her to sleep.  
Like she said. She needs her 8 hours.   
She didn’t say consecutively though 😉

Luna :

Kinda like raven but a bit different,   
She’s an insomniac, but not by choice.  
She wants to sleep.  
And is always right their next to you, but as much as she try’s, her body doesn’t let her fall asleep. It just doesn’t. She will lay awake for hours just staring at you or the ceiling.   
She doesn’t fully understand it, but this is her brains way of protecting her from what she calls ‘the darkness’  
But eventually, after a week or so. She will pass out. And that’s when you carry her back to bed as she unconsciously sucks in a few stray curls. And guard her peacefully resting body, ready to slay any nightmares that might try and harm her slumber. 

Octavia :

She’s kinda like in the middle. She’s not fond of mornings, but doesn’t hate them. And she stays up late, but doesn’t go crazy. She’s a grounder. She’s up when warriors are up, and sleeps when warriors sleep.

In a rare first guest appearance, NIYLAH! :

She’s not a morning person, but isn’t an animal like Ontari, she’s just dead on her feet.  
Like really dead.  
Like if she doesn’t have two cups of grounder coffee she will just stand their, swaying on her feet, her body limp and her face slack, not frozen, but not moving. Like a weird Alie robot Zombie.  
Your of course super quick to give her coffee as her morning zombie kinda creeps you out a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commments
> 
> Yeah you know it
> 
> Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it!
> 
> Comments welcome


End file.
